Jag vill bara ha dig!
by Lovegood16
Summary: Denna fic handlar om 16 åriga Izadorah Hayn som ska börja sitt förta år på Hogwarts. Hon kommer möta Kärlek,Hat,Drama,Svartsjuka,Vänskap mm. Utspelar sig under marodörernas sjätte år.
1. Nya Vänner

Kapitel 1. Nya Vänner

Izadorah Hayn satt i en kupé på HogwartsExpressen. Hon skulle börja sitt första år där. Visserligen inte första året utan det sjätte. Hon hade tidigare gått på Beauxbatons i Frankrike. Men hade fått sluta där på grund av att hennes pappa hade fått ett nytt jobb i England på Trolldomsministeriet på Aurorernashuvudkontor och då var Hogwarts det enda alternativet. Hon hade inte tyckt om det alls eftersom hon var tvungen att lämna alla sina vänner och sin pojkvän. Vilket hon hade sagt till sin pappa. Men han hade sagt att hon fick göra det bästa av situationen. Hon suckade och tittade ut genom fönstret, tåget hade inte börjat röra på sig än och det var 15 min innan det skulle åka i väg. Hon tog upp en spegel ur sin koffert och såg in i den. Det hon såg var en otroligt vacker flicka med honungsfärgat lockigt hår som slutade nedanför axlarna, djuphavs blå ögon med en perfekt nyans av grön och en liten välformad kyssvänlig mun. Hennes kropp såg lika bra ut om hon fick säga det själv. Hon hade en smal och smidig kropp med kurvor på dom rätta ställena. Hon hade fått det mesta av sin mamma som hade haft samma färg på ögonen och håret som hon. Hennes mamma dom när hon var 3 år och hon hade inga syskon så det hade alltid bara varit hon och hennes pappa.

Hon var så försjunken i sina tankar att hon inte märkte att fyra skrattande killar kom in i hennes kupé. De hade inte heller märkt henne förens dem alla hade kommit in och lugnat ner sig. Dem tittade nyfiket på henne, och försökte alla att placera henne men ingen av dem kände igen henne. Och hon hade inte verkat ha märkt att hon inte var själv längre. Hon hörde något som rörde sig bredvid sig och inte förens då lade hon märke att det satt fyra killar och såg på henne. Hon tittade på dom var och en. Killen som satt bredvid henne hade kolsvart rufsigt hår och nötbruna ögon som doldes bakom ett par glasögon. Av hans kroppsbyggnad att döma var av rätt så lång och muskulös. Han som satt bredvid var en rätt så kort kille med vattniga ögon och råttfärgat hår, han var även lite rund. Och den som satt framför henne hade lång lite lockigt svart hår och storm grå ögon som man kunde drunkna i om man kollade i dom för länge, han var också lång och muskulös. Killen som satt bredvid henne hade ett vänligt utryck i ansiktet, ljusbrunt hår och ljusbruna ögon. Hon kollade särskilt länge på honom vilket han tycktes ha märk eftersom han log nu. Hon ett svagt leende tillbaka, kastade en sista blick på dom igen och försjönk sen in i sina tankar igen och fick ett drömmande utryck i ansiktet. Sen kände hon hur hon sjönk in i drömmarna värld.

– Tycker ni vi ska väcka henne, hörde hon en röst säga. Hon blev medveten om att hon låg ner.

– Jo det tycker jag, hennes hjärta tog ett skutt när hon hörde den varma rösten. Hon kände att någon petade henne på axeln. Sakta öppnade hon ögonen och märkte att hon hade 8 par ögon kollande på henne.

– Nämen. God Morgon!, Sa han som satt framför henne. Han log ett bländande leende. Hon kände en rodnad krypa upp över kinderna. Vilket dom alla märkte.

– Du är nu va? Sa han med den varma rösten. Hon nickade.

– Men att döma av hur du ser ut så kan du inte vara en första års elev, fortsatte han sen. Om inte så rodnade hon ännu mer. Men mumlade till svar:

– Nej, Jag ska börja det sjätte året här, Sa hon med en röst som hon tyckte lät självsäker.

– Samma som oss då, Sa han och log. Förresten så heter jag Remus Lupin, han där borta är Sirius Black, han pekade på killen med det långa håret, han där är James Potter, och pekade på killen som satt bredvid honom och denna som sitter bredvid mig är Peter Pettigrew. Och du är? Till lade han.

– Jag heter Izadorah Hayn och vill helst bli kallad Iz kommer från frankrike och har tidigare gått på Beauxbatons, Sa hon och log. Han som satt framför henne studerad henne noga med blicken och sa sedan:

– Det är nog bäst att vi byter om till skolklädnaderna nu eftersom vi är framme snart, I en lätt uttråkad röst. Dom började alla att rota i sina koffertar och snart hade dom alla bytt om.

Hon tänkte att detta skulle nog kanske inte bli ett sånt hemskt år i alla fall.


	2. Hogwarts

Kapitel 2. Hogwarts skola för häxkonster och trolldom.

Tåget stannade i trollkarlsbyn Hogsmead, Iz (kommer att skriva henne som Iz i stället eftersom Izadorah är lite jobbigt att skriva) kollade förundrat runt omkring sig. Vilket Remus upptäckte och berätta att Hogsmead var den enda mugglarfria by i hela England och en massa annat roligt. Iz tyckte han var väldigt trevlig och dessutom rätt så snygg. Alla fem tog en droska som skulle föra dom upp till slottet. När dom stannade och kom ut fick Iz stora ögon när hon fick syn på slottet. Så olikt hennes skola i Frankrike. Hon följde med dom upp för trappan som ledde in i en stor entré och in i en stor sal. Av någon anledning slog hon sig ner med dem och började prata med dem som om de hade känt varandra länge. Salen fylldes hela tiden på med mer och mer elever och honörbordet var fullt så när som bara några platser var tomma. Stora dörrarna till salen slog upp en gammal häxa med sträng uppsyn tågade in åtföljt av små förstaårselever. Hon gick fram till podiet där framme och ställde ner en pall med en maläten hatt på. Mannen som satt i mitten vid honörbordet reste sig upp och sa:

– Innan vi börjar sorteringen av nya elever, så vill jag att bara säga att vi har ytterligare en ny elev från Beauxbatons i Frankrike som ska börja sitt sjätte år här, vill Izadorah Hayn vara vänligen att komma upp hit. Hon reste sig från sin plats mellan Sirius och Remus och kände allas blickar på sig när hon gick fram. Mannen gjorde ett tecken att hon skulle sätta sig på pallen. Hon gjorde det och tog på sig hatten. Hon gav till en flämtning när hon hörde en röst i sitt öra:

– Jahaja en fransyska minsann … ja jag kommer ihåg din mamma som gick här i Ravenclaw … och din pappa som hade en plats i Gryffindor … jag märker att du har lika mycket av dom båda två i dig … ditt huvud är fullt av mod och vänlighet … smart är du också … kanske RavenClaw passar dig bäst … men jag tror du passar bäst i … GRYFFINDOR skrek hatten ut. Bordet hon hade suttit vid bröt ut i höga applåder. Hon tog leendes av sig hatten och gick mot platsen hon hade suttit på förut. Hon märkte att många flickor gav henne sura blickar, varför visste hon inte. När hon hade slagit sig ner gratulerade dom fyra pojkarna henne. Remus log strålande mot henne, hon log tillbaka Sorteringen av dom nya eleverna, och Gryffindor fick nio stycken nya. Mannen som Remus sade hette Albus Dumbledore och son var rektor där reste sig upp och sa:

– Jag har bara två ord att säga, HUGG IN! Och en massa mat dyker upp på faten framför dom.

Iz tog för sig av den goda maten men får inte ner så mycket på grund av att hon är nervös inför morgon dagen då hennes första lektioner ska börja. När dom alla har ätit klart ställer sig Dumbledore och säger:

– Välkomna nya elever och ni som är gamla. Jag vill påminna er om att den förbjudna skogen är förbjuden därav namnet. Mr Filch har påmint mig om att listan över bannlysta saker hänger utanför hans kontor för dom som vill ta sig en titt. Jag hoppas ni alla är mätta och belåtna och ser fram i mot morgon dagens lektioner. Nu säger jag God natt till er alla och önskar er en skön natts sömn. Alla börjar applådera högt till talet. Iz vet inte vart hon ska ta vägen men det hela löser sig när Sirius, James och Peter visar henne vägen till Gryffindors uppehållsrum. Remus stack i väg och skulle visa dom nya eleverna vägen tillsammans med den andra Prefekten Lily Evans. När dom kommer till en stor tavla av en fet dam så skulle man visst säga ett lösenord "leverkorv" och så öppnades porträttet och man kom in i Gryffindors uppehållsrum. Det var en mysigt rätt så stort fyrkantigt rum med 2 stora brasor, fullt med småbord som hade stolar runt sig och tre soffgrupper. Det fanns också 2 st trappor, den vänstra ledde till flickornas sovsalar och den högra till pojkarnas. De slog sig ned i en soffgrupp framför brasan. Strax efter så kom Remus fram till dom åtföljd av en rödhårig tjej. James hand for automatiskt till håret.

– Hej! Jag heter Lily Evans och jag sover i samma sovsal du ska sova i, sa hon och log mot Iz. Du kanske vill att jag ska visa dig? Frågade hon sen.

– Visst! Sa hon och ställde sig upp och sade God Natt till killarna. Hon följde Lily upp för trappan till en dörr som det stod Sjätteårselever på. Lily öppnade den och hon följde efter in. Det var ett mysigt rum med fyra himmelsängar. Hon märkte sin egen koffert på den säng som stod närmast dörren. Hon började att ta av sig och satte på sig sin pyjamas och kröp ner i sängen sa Gott Natt till Lily och somnade nästan på en gång.


	3. AN:

Förlåt så mycket för att jag inte har lagt ut det tredje kapitlet än. Jag jobbar på det och lovar att det kommer ut senare vecka 5.


End file.
